This invention relates generally to the field of communications and more specifically to a system for providing intermittent communication without compromising a sterile field.
Intermittent voice communication systems such as two way radios, intercom systems telephones, and cellular telephones are well known and adaptable to numerous professional and personal settings.
An intercom is an electronic communications system within a building or group of buildings. Intercoms are generally composed of fixed microphone and speaker units which connect to a central control panel. A small home intercom might connect a few rooms in a house. Larger systems might connect all of the rooms in a school or hospital to a central office. Intercoms in larger buildings often function as public address systems, capable of broadcasting announcements.
In many schools, tones signaling the change of classes are sounded over the intercom, taking the place of the electromechanical bells used in older schools. Intercom systems can also be found on passenger and rapid transit trains.
A two-way radio is a radio that can both transmit and receive, unlike a broadcast receiver which only receives content one way. A push-to-talk button or some kind of button, switch or dial is often present to activate the transmitter. Hand-held portable two-way radios are often called walkie-talkies or handie-talkies. Two-way radios are available in mobile and stationary base configurations. In two-way radios with headsets, a push-to-talk button may be included on a cord or wireless electronics box clipped to the user's clothing. In an ambulance or aircraft, a button may be present where the corded headset plugs in to the radio wiring. Dispatch consoles often have a hand-operated push-to-talk buttons along with a foot switch or pedal. If the dispatcher's hands are on a computer keyboard, the user can step on the foot pedal to transmit. In some circumstances, voice-operated transmit is used in place of a push-to-talk button.
Especially in the context of an area where sterile technique is important, such as a medical or dental operatory, certain scientific or technical laboratories, or certain industrial plants, each of these existing technologies is deficient in that the user must physically touch some kind of control such as a button, switch, or dial. Having to touch the communication system with the users hand is likely to contaminate the users sterile glove. In fact, it is common for a doctor or dentist to remove and subsequently replace his gloves in order to use the use the intercom or a radio to communicate with a staff member or colleague in another room.
Although the use of a foot pedal or knee board based control would remedy this sterility problem, such technologies have their own inherent deficiencies. By their nature, foot and knee based controls will have a fixed or substantially fixed location. However, the user would likely desire to be able to control the communication device where every he stands. For example, a doctor performing surgery might have to adjust his position several times during the procedure to get the best angle to work on the patient's body. It would be inconvenient for the doctor to have to stretch his leg or adjust his position to turn on the radio. The same is true for a dentist. Also, dentists often perform procedures on multiple patients in different operatory rooms simultaneously, moving from one operatory to another to perform the most critical parts of the procedure while dental assistants are busy with the less difficult tasks during the time the dentist is with another patient. A foot or knee activated control would have to be installed in each operatory to be useful.
Voice activated systems also exist. However, the artificial intelligence technology involved is not yet reliable enough for these purposes especially since the environments at issue contain constant talking among the professionals and staff. It is very difficult under today's technology for a system to reliably tell when, for instance, the dentist intends to speak to the system and not his assistant. Also, such technologies are far more expensive than any type of conventional switch.